


Justice Department Vehicle Number 6019

by Hazelnuttwhike



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dalek Asylum, Gangers, The Flesh - Freeform, The Teselecta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnuttwhike/pseuds/Hazelnuttwhike
Summary: A fix-it for Oswin Oswald. (Everybody Lives!)
Relationships: The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 4





	Justice Department Vehicle Number 6019

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Asylum of the Daleks aired in the UK, and before the rest of the Clara Oswald arc was shown.

The Captain of the Teselecta had helped the Doctor before. He’d ruined a perfectly good Type I in fact. All in a good cause, he’d told himself, as it meant the Doctor could go on doing good works, and had promised to consider the idea that they would work together, one day. Captain Carter just wasn’t sure he’d ever get a definite answer to that. This new communication was something else.

“Earth, 22nd Century, sending co-ordinates, come quickly!” Something to do with the Doctor’s ability to send messages to a system usually entirely incapable of receiving external transmissions. Namely, writing it in the Captain’s private quarters, on the back of the toilet door.

“Captain, this is highly suspect. We cannot divert our mission simply because…”

“I gave you an order.”

“Captain if this message is from the Doctor, how do we know this won’t end in total burn out again? It was difficult enough to get the crew picked up safely last time.”

The Captain is always obeyed in the end…

* * *

The Doctor had been looking for a spare part, when he found something he wasn’t expecting in a cupboard he hadn’t seen before.

“What’s this Old Girl, been trying to hide the tea from me again?” He spoke aloud to the soul of the TARDIS more often, since he had met her, and since he had found himself alone, again.

A hum that could have been translated into a tut or a sigh in response told him there was something more important than just a larder behind this door.

“You had a perception filter around it! What am I not allowed to see on my own ship?!”

An impatient whirr and a sudden lurch, making the Doctor bump his head on the door in front of him was the only response.

“Alright, alright” The Doctor fumbled with the door “It’s locked” his disbelieving annoyance growing.

A whine and spark from the sonic screwdriver and the door which shouldn’t be there is open.

“Oh…” one of the rare times when the Doctor has nothing to say.

* * *

The Doctor and Miranda had just been melted. The Jenny Ganger-Monster along with them. A familiar and yet oh so strange sound like a herd of electric elephants stampeding is heard again, only moments after it faded away, if there had been any ears to hear it.

A Man appears in the corner of the room. He has all the official papers of an inspector come to shut down the premises. He has all the knowledge and data of the Man’s life, and yet he is not the Man. The Man himself is tided up, somewhere strange, and yet he can hear his own voice coming from somewhere all around him, slightly nasal and very officious

“Doctor?” says his own voice.

A creaking noise, like that of a wooden door kept deliberately squeaking and almost grudging the direction it is being pulled.

“Ah fantastic, so good of you to come, slight problem, hoping you can help fix it!” the way this voice talks is like a stream of consciousness. The sound of something being pushed, like a trolley or something heavier on wheels, over a bump. A kind of rattle and jolt of metal. “Ooh, sorry! We’ll have you out of there in a jiffy though, maybe two jiffies…”

“Doctor what is the meaning of this, you could endanger the whole universe, you are putting yourself at risk, after everything we did to help you!” vaguely and on the edge of consciousness the Man wonders why his voice is referring to itself in the plural. It sounds much more like him though, outraged at the defiance of protocol. Slowly the Man slips out of consciousness.

* * *

The Dalek shell is empty. The Doctor is underneath the console, rewiring the circuits from the harness to the Flesh. The Man who appeared in the corner of the room is strapped in to the harness.

“I’m really not sure what you’re trying to achieve here Doctor, maybe if you told us what you’re doing we could…” The Man’s voice changes, lighter in pitch and faster, more girlish. “Help you…”

“There!” The Doctor says, triumphant and also slightly disgusted with himself. He lowers the human brain he is holding onto a small square table “Sorry, it’ll be over soon I promise” wires trail from the brain to the circuits of the harness.

“But Doctor,” the girl in the red dress is now lying where the man in the suit with the nasal voice had been only seconds ago “What have you done?” The girl seems to pause for a second, considering, then begins to scream. A scream of pain and confusion, so loud the Doctor actually puts his hands over his ears

“It’s alright, hey, look at me. I’m going to make everything alright” As the Doctor holds the girl’s face in his hands, another girl, wearing an identical dress but with a much paler, less defined face stands up behind him.

“Doctor?”

* * *

What the Doctor found in the cupboard was a Dalek. Not just any Dalek, but one he had met before.

“Oh…” The Doctor shook himself “How did you get there? Emergency Temporal Shift! Oh what a clever girl! You’ll like this one Old Girl, if I can just sort her out…” He wheeled the Dalek out of the cupboard and flicked his sonic screwdriver up and down.

“DOK-TOR” said the Dalek “DOKTOR I AM DYING.”

The Doctor, suddenly serious looked up

“I’m sorry Oswin, yes you are. But maybe we can do something about that.”


End file.
